


To Fall In Love In Twenty Days

by abrasively



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Football, Golf, Happy Ending, Love, country club, idek man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrasively/pseuds/abrasively
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Rodriguez just finished his season for Real Madrid and now, it's time to relax in the summer sun in California. When he stays in a country club for three weeks to unwind with his teammates, he unexpectedly meets Katerina Martinez, a golf instructor for little kids. This wouldn't have been a bad thing if they didn't have a past, but they do.</p><p>Or, the one who got away and came back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Fall In Love In Twenty Days

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the one percent of the word population that actually enjoys watching golf, so I wanted them to meet at a country club. 
> 
> I actually got reads on my other ones, which make me realllly happy, so thank you to everyone who read it! 
> 
> The italicized dialogue is in Spanish, sorry but I'm way too lazy to actually put it in Spanish oops ily y'all!

To Fall In Love In Twenty Days

It was the start of summer, and it couldn't have been more perfect. The sun was shining, with a slight breeze flowing through my hair, and the smell of the freshly cut lawn assaulting my nose. I sighed in content, the blue sky was vivid, without any clouds in the sky. I looked around the big, expensive-looking golf courses with huge mansions along the sides. People walked about, all dressed in designer, yet effective, golf wear finished with the flashy caps they wore to protect them from the California sun.

I hiked my golf clubs more up on my shoulders, the clacking of the clubs sounding like music to my ears. It wasn't like I was hoping to become pro, but golf was such an underrated sport. Everyone assumes that it's boring and nothing happens, but it's just as hard and exciting as any other sport. To be able to hit the gold ball in the first place was hard hard enough, but to have correct technique, and make it go far and then to finally make it into the little hole was just so damn complicated. But I always loved a challenge, and when my dad took me to see him golf on a range, I had become enamored. The thwack of hitting the ball was so satisfying in a sense, echoing for everyone to hear.

"Miss Martinez!" I looked behind me to see who called my name, and smiled slightly when I saw it was Mr. Locke, the coordinator for golf lessons.

"Yes, Mr. Locke?" "You have your one o'clock lesson with Samantha Walter, just a reminder."

"Of course Mr. Locke-" I got cut off with the sudden attack of voices and flashes of cameras going off. I looked beyond him to see tons of people crowding by the entrance to the golf courses, but I couldn't see who it was that was being herded. There were a lot of celebrities that came to St. Arlens Country Club, it was a pretty popular place, and I was beyond the point of being starstruck. From George Clooney to Katie Holmes, I had practically seen all that there was. But, I couldn't help be a little curious.

"Uh, Mr. Locke, do you know who's here that's making the whole commotion?" My slightly accented voice rang clear, and Mr. Locke smiled widely.

"You haven't heard yet? The Real Madrid team is here for three weeks! Isn't that amazing? They had such a great season too." Mr. Locke explained, although I had a feeling that he didn't know the first thing of Real Madrid and their season in La Liga and in the UEFA Champions League.

"Oh, is that so? I wonder why I haven't heard of this before..." I trailed off, before remembering that I had to study for my finals and couldn't make work for a couple weeks, and then graduated and took time off to go on a trip with my family back to Colombia. Right after I got back, in the beginning of June, I had applied for different jobs right afterwards, so it was a bit hectic. I nodded absently, and then checked the date on my phone.

_June 12, 2015_

That meant they were going to be here until the beginning of July. I bade my farewell to Mr. Locke and walked towards the golf carts so I could drive to the vast range. As I was walking towards the designated cart, I thought of all the players in Real Madrid.

_Ronaldo, Benzema, Kroos, Marcelo..._

I bumped into someone, and snapped out of my thoughts. My clubs scattered on the floor and picking them up, I apologized to the person I had bumped into.

"I'm so sorry!" I said without looking up, and finally got all my clubs into the bag, making sure none of them were scuffed.

"It's fine, really." A deep voice chuckled from beside me, and I got up quickly with my head slightly bowed and apologized again. I looked up at the person I unknowingly clashed into, and sucked in a breath.

_James Rodriguez..._

My eyes widened at the sight before me, and my jaw slackened a little. He looked not too different last time I had seen him, he still had the dark brown hair and eyes, with the bright smile and slightly defined jaw. I had hoped he didn't remember me, but I knew it was futile when his whole face changed. His smile dimmed a little and his eyes widened in disbelief. I briefly closed my eyes, hoping that this was all a dream, but when I opened them again, he was still in front of me.

"Katerina...?" His Colombian accent sounded so familiar to my ears, caressing me like it did all those years ago.

"You must have the wrong person, sorry." I quickly blurted, and walked past him. I felt a hand clasp around my wrist, and it pulled me back a little. I couldn't help the slight tremble that went through my body once we made contact. How could I still feel like this around him? It's been years for heaven's sake.

" _No, no I know it's you._ "

"Excuse me," I got out of his grasp, and my cheeks flushed at his intense gaze on me. I briskly walked over to the cart, loaded my bag and started the cart. Before he could say another word or walk over to me, I backed up and drove off from James. From my past with him.

-

"Miss Katerina!" A high-pitched, girly voice sounded from behind me as I set up the basket of golf balls and the mini water bottles nearby. I turned around to see my one o'clock, Samantha, or Sam, as she liked to be called, running towards me with her mom holding her kiddie golf clubs behind her. Sam was dressed similar to me, comfortable, colored shorts and a polo with golf shoes and a hat. 

"Sam!" I picked her up into my arms, and she smelled like sunscreen. She smiled brightly at me, her baby teeth glowing along with her face. 

"Mrs. Walters, thank you for bringing her clubs." I smiled politely at her, and she grinned back.

"No problem Katerina, I'll come by at two o'clock to pick her back up. Have a fun lesson sweetie!" Her mom waved us goodbye and drove off. I put Sam on the ground and made her get the right club, and proceeded to teach her the proper technique.

"Get your iron 7, and get into the the proper stance. No, no remember? Feet should be at the same position as your shoulders, yes that's right. Okay let's do the right grip, good job Sam! Already a natural! Okay now, slowly go for your backswing, making sure your arms in the right positions, make your left arm a little more straight, right there you go! Eye on the prize Sam! Don't remove your eyes from the ball, and just hit it as hard as you can, okay?"

And that's how it was for the hour before Mrs. Walters came again to pick up Sam, and she thanked me. I waved them goodbye, and loaded up my cart and headed towards the 'cafeteria' even though it was more a restaurant. Workers got a separate quarter for eating, and I was starving. Only having cereal for breakfast and having to work with an energetic Sam can be pretty tiring. I parked my cart and gave my clubs to Javi, the new guy who dealt with all the clubs, both guests and workers.

I walked up the stairs, my mouth already watering to eat. As I opened the door, a stream of people walked out, and I held the door for them. Saying thank-you's, I realized that it was the Real Madrid team. I looked down at the floor when James came out, when I felt an arm around my shoulders.

"Thank you beautiful lady," I looked up to see Marcelo grinning at me and my cheeks tinged pink.

"N-No problem." I said a little breathless, and he winked at me.

"It is an honor to meet someone so beautiful, yet not know her name." He gestured with his free hand dramatically and I giggled.

"It's Katerina, nice to meet you." He put his hand over his heart and sighed as if he was swooning over me. I couldn't help it anymore, I started to laugh, and everyone else joined in except James.

"Well Katerina, I'm Marcelo and I would love to take you-" He was interrupted when James cleared his throat.

"Stop flirting with her Marcelo."

" _Porqué James?_ She is such a lovely girl. You're no fun, you know that?" He stuck his tongue out, which made him look like a little child and I stifled my laugh. James stormed to where we were, and roughly pulled me out from Marcelo's grasp, and held me to his side. I could feel his body heat making me aflame, and his slight twinge of cologne invading my senses.

He looked down into my eyes, and his face softened. My heart started to race, and my palms a little more sweaty. Why was I still like this? He briefly met his other teammates eyes, and nodded before tugging me down the stairs, laughter ringing behind us.

" _James, what are you doing? Let go of me!_ "

" _Why are you flirting with Marcelo?_ " His tenor voice demanded, a tone of insecurity slipping in.

" _What are you talking about? We were talking! I gave him my name! How is that flirting?_ " I scoffed in disbelief, he had no right to act like this.

" _You guys were laughing, and he was about to ask you out on a date!_ " James rubbed his hand over his face, before letting out a breath through his nose, " _I don't want you to talk to him._ "

" _Excuse me, for a second there I thought you told me not to talk to Marcelo._ "

" _I did._ "

" _As if you have the right to tell me what to or not to do with other people! Whether I talk to him or not is none of your concern!_ " I shouted at him, not caring if we were alone or not.

" _It well damn does concern me! You are **mine** , Katerina, **mine**._ " 

" _I am not yours, James. Not anymore._ " I looked at him dead straight in the eyes.

"You may think that _mi cariño_ , but you will always be mine." His hand cupped the side of my face, and I tried to get out of his grasp but he wrapped his other arm around my waist and pulled me to his chest. The pad of his thumb traced my cheekbone, and I was captivated by his eyes. 

Back in Colombia, I was never really anything special. With tan skin, average height, brown hair and hazel eyes, I was just a regular-looking gal. Ever since moving to California for college, I was all of a sudden this exotic looking bombshell. I never understood the fascination, but I had accepted the attention nonetheless, but I didn't feel as special as I should've. But looking at James in this moment, pique forgotten, made me feel like a princess. My lips slightly parted when he squeezed my waist, and he leaned in closer.

The moment his lips met mine, I was attacked with memories of us as naïve teenagers back in ninth grade in Colombia, the familiarity made me feel as if I was home. His lips were soft, as they caressed my own lips, and he gripped tighter on my hip. His hand on my face moved to the nape of my neck as he angled his head to kiss me harder. I opened my mouth a little and his tongue slipped in, and I thought I saw fireworks behind my eyelids, and I sighed happily as he pulled away and kissed my jaw, and further down to my neck.

"Ah! You never play fair James, you always kissed me whenever we fought." My voice was embarrassingly breathless, as if I had just ran a marathon. His lips continued grazing my neck, the skin oversensitive, and I bit my lip to keep a moan from coming out. 

"That's right _mi cariño_ , this is what I can do to you." His hot breath made me feel light-headed, and I wordlessly nodded.

I was about to protest when he pulled away from me, when I realized I was supposed to be mad at him. But somehow, I couldn't find it in me to actually be mad anymore. I was still affected by James Rodriguez like my fifteen years-old self in high school. 

" _I'm here for three weeks Katerina, and I will make you fall in love with me again within those three weeks. It's a promise._ "

" _What makes you so sure you'll succeed?_ " 

" _If what happened earlier is any indication, I'll say that this will be easy._ "

" _Why are you doing this?_ "

He didn't respond, just smirked.

-

He said he had to go back to his teammates, so he dashed off, leaving me under the staircase. Damn James, who does he think he is, saying that he'll make me fall in love with him...again! I was still starving, and I jogged up the stairs to finally eat. Grabbing some food, I sat down with the other young workers and listened to their chatter.

"Can you believe Real Madrid's here? I saw them by the pool with their shirts off and I nearly fainted right then and there, I'm telling you!" Waverly, a native Californian from Napa Valley and lifeguard, fanned herself with her hand. I laughed along with the other girls.

"Hey, someone mentioned seeing you and James together." Carolina winked at me, and I could feel myself blushing at her words.

"Oh my gosh, you talked to James Rodriguez? He's so dreamy!" Waverly exclaimed, her widened eyes slightly accusing.

"No, we just bumped into each other. We were acquaintances back in Colombia, and just caught up, that's all." I tried to downplay our encounter, and although they were a bit wary, they accepted my lie. I sighed in relief, and started to eat my food to prevent them from asking any more questions.

After I was done eating, and listened to more gossip, it was time for my four thirty lesson with Weston Thames, an adorable twelve-years-old boy who loved playing golf because he always played with his dad. He was a natural, and soon enough, have the ability to become a pro. I finished my lesson with him, and showered and got ready to go home and make dinner, as it was nearing six-thirty by the time I got out of the locker room. 

I whistled as I got near my car, and unlocked it with a beep as confirmation when all of a sudden someone stepped in front of me. Startled, I moved backwards, and was about to fall if not for the arms that reached out to me and held me close against them. I looked up and saw James. How coincidental. Not.

"Yes?"

"Have dinner with me Katerina." His accent was dominant, and a shiver ran down my spine. 

"If this is part of your 'To Fall In Love In Twenty Days' operation, it's failing." I rolled my eyes at him, a smirk appearing.

"Maybe I just want your company for dinner." He pouted, and it made him look ten times hotter. I tried, I really did try to resist him.

"Fine!" I exhaled, but couldn't help a small smile.

"Perfecto," He grinned, any traces of sadness gone.

"Where do you plan on going?"

"Your place." 

I did a double take. 

"What?"

He put his arm around my shoulders, and led me to my car. "I want to eat some of your homemade food. I haven't had some in a long time."

"Bu-But it's my place!"

"Is there anything wrong with it?" He winked at me, knowing why I was hesitating.

I blushed profusely, and shook my head. "Get in," I grumbled. He happily got in the passenger seat, and we drove off I parked in front of my apartment, and got out, James right behind me. My apartment was actually fancy, credits to my dad. It was him who paid for my university, my apartment and my car. We took the elevator to the tenth floor, and as we rode in the elevator, the tension between us made me nervous. Being in an enclosed space made me want to kiss him, and I let out an audible sigh of relief as the doors opened, and quickly opened my door. 

"Nice place," He whistled, and I smiled in thanks. I looked around, hardwood floors with a black couch facing a flat-screen TV, with two one-seaters on either side of the couch, also in black. On the right of the living room is the kitchen, with white cupboards and granite countertops. My apartment was very black and white, with minimal accessories. I liked bare necessities, it made it look clean and sharp. 

"What do you want to eat?"

"Anything you can make." He smiled warmly, and sat down in one of the high chairs for the breakfast bar, and let his head rest on his hand. 

"Arepas?" He nodded eagerly, and I set up to make it. After making it, I got some Postabon, and we ate it silently, the noises of chewing and swallowing the only noises. After we ate, I got some ice cream for us to share, and sat down in the living room.

"So is your official job to teach kids how to play golf?"

"For now? Yeah, but now that I graduated with a civil engineering degree, I'm planning to go back to Colombia and help with the infrastructure issues there. Help restore it back to its former glory." I said, hope filling my heart.

"That's amazing." James murmured, and I looked at him. 

"What about you? How's fútbol treating you?" He automatically went into hyper mode.

"It's amazing, but it's really tough. I miss all my friends and family back home in Colombia. Have you seen them recently?"

"Yeah, I went there for my graduation present for two weeks, I can't wait to go back." I sighed happily at the thought of going back. I put the spoon filled with strawberry ice cream in my mouth, moaning at the creamy, fruity flavor. I opened my eyes to see James staring at me intensely, and acting a little provocatively, popped the spoon out of my mouth. I smiled innocently at him, and he scoot closer to me, and kissed me hard. The coldness of the ice cream and the warmth from his mouth mixed perfectly, and he laid me down on the couch.

"Dessert time mi cariño." He smiled devilishly, and tugged my shirt off. My breath came in heavy pants, and I hoped fiercely that my heart would calm down. Setting a dollop of ice cream on my belly, he slowly licked it, his tongue swirling against the sensitive skin due to the ice cream. Even though it was really cold, I felt as if I was on fire, and I started to squirm a little.

"Hold still my love." James whispered, and licked it all off. Once he finished, he kissed my mouth delicately, and down my neck to my collarbones, and my sternum and back down to my stomach. 

"Muy bonita," He breathed, and pulled away. I held his arm to stop him, but he just shook his head.

"If we keep going Katerina, you know what'll happen." I reluctantly nodded, and he got off of me and squeezed my boobs once before he put my shirt on.

"James!"

-

He asked for a taxi soon afterwards, because it was getting late. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Katerina." And kissed my cheek, and I lay in bed that night, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

The next couple of days I didn't see James because of all my lessons, and he had to do PR with Real Madrid with some newspapers and magazines, but he always managed to leave a bouquet of flowers for me at the beginning of each day, sunflowers one days and carnations another. After a whole week of no significant interaction, I had only one lesson with Sam, and I was on my way to get lunch when James wrapped his arm around my waist, and kissed my cheek.

"Want to get lunch together? I have food in a basket and blanket, we could have a picnic." He smiled hopefully, and I was so happy that I couldn't refuse.

"Yeah, where were you planning to have it?"

"Follow me." We walked over to a part in the club where it was a small gazebo surrounded by tall trees that gave it a romantic feel to it. We set up the blanket on the floor of the gazebo before taking out the food and started to munch on it.

"James?"

"Yes, _mi cariño?_ "

" _I don't want to fall in love with you._ "

He froze and looked at me.

" _What did you say?_ "

" _I don't want to fall in love with you._ "

He blinked once, and then twice.

" _I don't want to love you because if I do, it'll hurt even more when you leave._ " My voice cracked on the last word, and his face transformed into relief.

" _I'll never leave you Katerina._ "

" _But you will, you'll leave back to playing soccer and I'll be working. It'll never work for us._ " I sounded so disheartened, but this was reality. Reality didn't wait for anyone, wasn't full of happy ever afters.

" _Don't say that Katerina._ "

" _But it's true! You're not denying it, are you?_ "

James didn't respond and he knew what I was saying was true. He just didn't want to face the facts.

" _I think we should stop what we're doing James._ " My heart broke while I was saying these words, and I could tell his did too as he shook his head violently.

" _No, no!_ " He grabbed my face with both his hands and kissed me hard. I kissed him back just as passionate, our lips never stopping, the sound of leaves rustling in the background. I felt as if I was whole with him, my first love. But I knew that this was something that couldn't happen, and so I pulled away.

" _I'm sorry James, but I can't._ " Tears slipped from my eyes, the warm tears chilly against the cool wind. James started to grab both my hands but I pulled them back.

" _I can't keep doing this if it's just going to end in heartbreak James._ "

" _I love you Katerina, why are you doing this?_ "

I stopped in my tracks, and looked at him.

" _What?_ "

" _I love you Katerina, never stopped since we first went out in high school. Not even after we broke up and you went to college and I went to play soccer._ " He breathed out, pleading with his eyes. I closed them briefly.

" _James, I'm sorry._ " I stood up and left him sitting there.

I'm sorry I fell in love with you.

-

It had been already two weeks since Real Madrid arrived, and one week since James and I stopped talking. Seeing him with his friends makes my heart hurt but I know that this is for the best. One more week and he would be gone, and I would go to my homeland to help repair it. 

Only six more days until they leave St. Arlens Country Club, and I was a mess of emotions. I was happy that I wouldn't see James everyday, but also very sad. I was walking towards the putting green to practice a little, since my only lesson was earlier today, at eleven in the morning. After putting for about thirty minutes, I saw a shadow next to me. I looked up, a twinge of disappointment when I saw it wasn't James.

"Marcelo?"

"Katerina! How are you?"

"I'm fine...?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Look, James is depressed, like super depressed. And I know it's because something happened between the two of you."

"Mar-"

"I know you didn't mean to hurt him beautiful, but we seem to hurt the ones we love the most."

"I-I didn't mean for him to be so depressed," I looked down at my hands, "I just knew that we wouldn't have made it past your visit here."

"Listen _minha querida_ , can you please just talk to him?" Marcelo pleaded with me and I nodded almost imperceptibly. I was about to move away from him when I heard a soft voice coming towards us.

"What did I say _mi cariño_ , about flirting with other guys?" I looked up to see a slightly furious James. Marcelo smirked at us and put his hands up in surrender.

"One day you'll thank me." And he walked away from us. James faced me again and demanded why I was flirting with Marcelo even after he particularly told me not to.

" _James...we weren't flirting. He was telling me to talk to you._ " I whispered, but James had heard. I knew he did.

"What about?"

"How you were depressed over the thing about us..." I awkwardly trailed off.

"And what were you going to say to me?" His deep, smooth voice caressed me and made me feel whole again.

"That I love you." And with that he pulled me towards him and kissed me. In front of everyone to see. I smiled against him, because in that moment, everything felt right.

"Even if it's just six more days Katerina, it'll be six more days for us to be together." James said as his forehead leaned against mine, looking straight beyond my eyes. I nodded and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too."

And for the next six days, we did everything under the sun. We went out to LA to look around and shop, and I showed him the UCLA campus I attended to, and we had lunch right by the ocean. He got stopped a lot, but I wore big sunglasses from Dior that James insisted he buy for me, and a big floppy hat so I wouldn't get noticed. He kept peppering kisses on me throughout the day and I couldn't have been happier. Another day we went swimming in the private pool they have at their rented mansion, and we stayed there and moved to the jacuzzi at night when it got a little more cooler. Sneaking kisses on the back of my neck to my shoulders and he wrapped his arms around my stomach.

When there were only two days left, we laid down in his Californian king sized bed, watching Orange Is The New Black, even though he didn't know what they were saying. Whenever I laughed, he laughed. Whenever I got angry, he got angry. He just kept glancing down at me, me being snuggled into his side. 

"James? What's going to happen next?"

"Who knows mi amor? What do you want to happen next?"

That was the million dollar question.

"I don't know what to do." I sighed, and he nuzzled his nose into my hair. 

"We will see _mi amor_ , we will see." And we slept in each others arms, praying for this moment to never end.

-

It was the day the team was leaving the country club, and I tried so hard to not cry in front of James.

" _James, promise me you'll never stop loving me._ "

" _Katerina, mi amor, you know I'll never stop. Never have and never will._ "

"I love you James, _te amo_. Go love, and live on with your dream."  
  
" _But-_ "  
  
" _I'll be waiting for you one day James. But for now, we go on our paths and see where that takes us._ "

" _I love you Katerina, this isn't goodbye._ "

" _I know James, I know._ "

-

I got out of the cab, paid the cabbie and walked towards the front steps to my parent's house. It was my dad's birthday, and I was happy that I could finally make it to one of his birthdays since going off to America. Living in Colombia again definitely agreed with me, and I could already see the improvements within the country with all the new projects arising.

" _Katerina? Is that you?_ " The door opened and there stood my father, all smiles.

" _Papá!_ " I ran to hug him, dropping my suitcase to stay for the weekend.

" _How is my princess!_ "

" _I missed you so much papá! I've been amazing, how are you and mom?_ "

"Why don't you go and find out?" He led me into the living room where all of dad's friends and mom's friends were, and my mom was waiting for me.

" _Katerina!_ "

" _Mamá!_ "

" _Oh dear, I've missed you. It's already been three months you've lied here but this is the first time I've seen you!_ "

" _Sorry mamá, work's busy._ "

"Well go put your stuff into your room and freshen up a little, dinner will be ready soon." I nodded and walked up the narrow stairs to put my suitcase in my room. I looked around, nothing hd really changed. I had a full bed with a desk right beside it, and a bunch of pictures on the wall where the desk was. I looked a little closer, to see my friends and I in high school laughing at school trips and when we would travel the city together. I traced my fingers on the pictures and turned around to leave the room when I saw James standing there.

I froze, my eyes widening.

"James?"

"Katerina..." We both sounded out of breath, and neither of us moved.

" _Hav-Have you kept your promise?_ " I was almost too afraid to ask him, it had been over a year since we had last seen each other. Keeping in touch was hard, and eventually we couldn't keep up with the time differences and the busy schedules.

"I never break my promises _mi amor_." His voice resonated throughout the room and I ran to him to hug him. He squeezed me tight to him, and I closed my eyes hoping that this wasn't a dream.

" _Do you still love me?_ " 

I looked straight up at him in the eyes, " _I love you so much._ "

" _Forever is how long I will love you mi amor. Today is just the beginning._ " 

 

 


End file.
